Izuku Midoriya
|romaji = Midoriya Izuku |alias = |birthday = July 15 |age = 4 (First Appearance) 14 (Chapter 1-3) 15 (Chapter 3 to Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) 16 (From Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) |gender = Male |height = 166 cm (5'5¼") |hair = Green |eye = Green |bloodtype = O |quirk = Quirkless (Formerly) One For All |status = Alive |birthplace = Near |family = Inko Midoriya (Mother) Hisashi Midoriya (Father) |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Midoriya (Leader) Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |fightingstyle = Close-range Combat and Long-range Combat |debut = Chapter 1 |debutanime = Episode 1 |voice = (Vomic & Anime) Yuna Taniguchi (Vomic, Child) (Anime, Child) |eng voice = (Child) |image gallery = Yes }} |Midoriya Izuku}}, also known as , is the main protagonist of ''My Hero Academia''. Though born without a Quirk, Izuku manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might due to his innate heroism and has since become his close pupil as well as a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School. All Might passed on his Quirk to Izuku, making him the ninth holder of One For All. Appearance Izuku is very short for his age, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he is often described by others as being plain-looking. Though he was initially very skinny, Izuku has gained an array of toned muscles after his ten months of extensive training with All Might, and as the series progresses these are shown to become more developed and defined as he gradually grows stronger. After his battle against Shoto Todoroki, the fingers on his right hand became slightly deformed, and his hand shows scarring. His right arm was further damaged after his fight with Muscular, leaving various other scars all over it. Following his recovery after said fight, Izuku wears a black compression sleeve on the upper portion his right arm in order to support the heavy damage it sustained: it is partially visible when he wears short sleeves. During his days, he wore a plain black uniform with yellow buttons, accompanied by white sneakers. While at home, he wears a green over a white shirt and gray sweatpants. At U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie which he doesn’t do up properly, leaving it much shorter than it should be. Instead of the plain brown shoes worn by the majority of the student body, he usually wears oversized red boots with thick white soles, laced up to the top. Izuku's original hero costume is a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his signature red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembles All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a makeshift smile on it that also reflects that of the said hero. The costume was severely damaged as a result of his first battle against Katsuki Bakugo, and has to be repaired, which is why, during the U.S.J. Arc and Save! Rescue Training, Izuku had to wear the U.A. gym uniform. This attire consists of a dark blue high-collared tracksuit with thick white lines over his torso and down his legs, forming the letters “U” and “A”, and along with this, a respirator. His second hero costume has a few changes, and now looks sturdier and more combat-ready in appearance. The knee pads have been extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs, and his new gloves are tinted beige, and are decorated with blue stripes. His respirator is now metal, diamond-shaped, and has eight holes. Izuku goes without a mask in his second suit, and although the mask is sill present, he doesn't wear it much. During the Provisional Hero License Arc, Izuku had his costume upgraded again to suit his new fighting moves Shoot Style, by adding iron soles to his red boots to increase the power of his kicks. Arm braces were added, and his knee pads now have yellow bolts fastened into them (they were originally added in his second costume in the manga). Sometime later, just before the School Festival, Mei Hatsume creates support gloves to better help him use his powers for long-range attacks. Following the Joint Training Arc, Izuku adds the gloves to his hero costume and uses them in combat. Gallery Chapter 6.png|Izuku's Manga Profile Young Izuku's face.png|Izuku as a child. Izuku Midoriya First Hero Costume Full Body Anime.png|Izuku's Costume Alpha Izuku Midoriya USJ arc.png|Izuku's U.S.J. Rescue Training Costume Izuku Midoriya 2nd Costume Full.png|Izuku's Costume Beta Izuku Midoriya movie profile.png|Izuku in a formal suit Izuku Midoriya One's Justice Design.png|Izuku in My Hero One's Justice. Personality Izuku is a very timid, helpful, and polite boy, frequently overreacting to abnormal situations with exaggerated expressions. Due to being bullied for lacking a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, more reserved, and non-expressive. These traits are especially present around Katsuki, who constantly harangued him for his aspirations to be a hero. However, after being accepted into U.A. High School, making new friends, and facing Katsuki during the Battle Trial Arc, Midoriya gradually turned into a more confident and brave person, eventually developing leadership skills. Additionally, Izuku is a quite diligent and strong-willed student. His dream drove him to write down notes about everything he knows in regards to Heroes' Quirks. Because of this practice, Izuku has developed a great analytical mind and can form complex battle plans in seconds, which factor in both his allies' and enemies’ Quirks. Izuku externalizes his observations through endless mumbling, a habit which annoys or scares his peers. Izuku often writes down his observations in a variety of notebooks he titles as Hero Analysis for the Future. Izuku is a caring person and never hesitates to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he is not strong enough to do it. Often, he does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking he goes through. Izuku often helps people with personal and emotional problems, even if it does not concern him, claiming that a Hero should meddle in other people's lives. Still, Izuku's heroic spirit is recognized by many, having earned the loyalty and gratitude of characters that were previously antagonistic to him such as Tenya Iida, Shoto, Hitoshi Shinso, Kota Izumi, Sir Nighteye and even the Hero Killer: Stain, acknowledged Izuku as a true hero. 220px|thumb|left|Izuku displaying his strong desire to be a hero by sacrificing his body. Of all Heroes, the Symbol of Peace has impacted Izuku's life the most, seeing as how Midoriya models himself after the former Number One Hero. Many of Izuku's decisions and actions result from his desire to become a Hero similar to All Might, and thus he has a great devotion for him, to the point of collecting several pieces of various Merchandise related to the Hero and emulating several of his traits. Having inherited his Quirk, one of Izuku's current priorities is to be able to live up to his idol's legacy, as he is always looking for ways to improve his usage of One For All, being aware of the immense pressure that comes with succeeding the greatest Hero of all time. Izuku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him. This typically shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Katsuki, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He claims that this is because he sees Katsuki as the embodiment of what someone who strives for victory should be. He has also admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much and tends to keep it in check. Abilities Overall Abilities: Izuku’s greatest asset prior to receiving his Quirk was his vast knowledge of fundamental hero skills and tactics. Izuku studied pro heroes for years and is able to apply that knowledge during crisis situations in a practical manner. His immense bravery and desire to become a hero was also a key factor greatly in helping his ability to protect himself and others. Before gaining his Quirk from All Might, he took on the Sludge Villain and rescued Katsuki Bakugo because of his boldness and applications of heroic skills. Having been trained by All Might for 10 months in order to get his body physically ready to inherit One For All, he gained a muscular physique that allows him to perform at parameters higher than that of an average student outside U.A.'s hero course. After inheriting One For All from All Might, he was granted the ability to harness a stockpile of powerful energy. He could move faster than the eye can see and take down an enormous villain bot in a single punch. However, the physical backlash prevented Izuku from being able to fight properly or compete with his peers on an even playing field. Even so, he still possessed impressive physical durability, and his drive allowed him to withstand the drawbacks of One For All. Izuku's heroic traits, combined with his usage of One For All earns him 7th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having scored the most rescue points out any other applicant. Despite the intense drawbacks of One For All, Izuku's wits allow him to use One For All in ways that are still effective in battle. He also retains his ability to act instinctively based on his notes and possesses basic hand-to-hand combat knowledge. This is shown where he was able to fight against Katsuki for a short time during the Battle Trial thanks to his knowledge and novice combat experience, and eventually, claim victory against the prodigal student. Even more impressively, at the U.A. Sports Festival, Izuku was capable of overwhelming Shoto Todoroki, who was the most promising student in Class 1-A at the time, in close-combat when the latter was only using his ice powers. But due to Shoto overusing his cryokinetic abilities, the excess cold exposure caused him to reach his bodily limit, and slow down his attacks and movements, allowing Izuku to overpower the dual-wielding student even more. Eventually, Izuku affirmed that the Half-Cold Half-Hot Quirk is Shoto's own power to use, despite the latter's kinship to Endeavor; with his passionate words, Izuku was able to force the hybrid Quirk student into using his flames. When Shoto and Izuku were about to have a final clash with their powers at the fullest, the collision would’ve either destroyed much, if the not the entirety, of the U.A. Stadium and it's occupants, or at the least, killed them both, if not one of them. This was prevented thanks to the intervention of Cementoss and Midnight, but despite their interference, the whole stadium was still greatly affected by the shockwave generated by the clashing powers, signifying how powerful Shoto and Izuku are when fighting toe-to-toe. Izuku lost his battle against Shoto, but this was primarily due to Izuku propelling himself through the air at the time of the collision and being blown back by the resulting shockwave. Overall, if the climax of the battle went uninterrupted, it would’ve resulted in a draw between Izuku and Shoto. 180px|left|thumb|Izuku improves to the point where he can defeat a powerful villain, such as [[Danjuro Tobita|Gentle Criminal, on his own.]] While under the tutelage of Gran Torino, Izuku learns that he needs to make One For All apart of himself, and soon gains more control over the said power, leading to the creation of One For All: Full Cowl. With Izuku gaining greatly enhanced maneuverability, strength, and a significant reduction in the physical backlash created when using his Quirk uncontrollably, he was able to drastically improve his overall fighting capabilities; his newly attained abilities garnered praise from Gran Torino, who noted that that Izuku was on a higher level than was compared to the Sports Festival. This improvement enabled Izuku to compete more closely with his classmates in the physical aspects of the Hero Course and even allows him to fight properly against villains like the Hero Killer: Stain, a powerful villain who had singlehandedly bested various Pro Heroes. Even though Izuku's new abilities took Stain by surprise, the ex-vigilante was still able to blindside him with his Quirk, Bloodcurdle, but, seeing Izuku as a true hero, decided not to kill the latter. After Shoto arrived on the scene to engaged Stain in drawn-out confrontation, the effects of Bloodcurdle wore off for Izuku, giving the One For All inheritor a chance to join the fight, resulting in Izuku and Shoto tag-teaming to oppose the Hero Killer. Once Tenya regained his mobility and jumped into the fray (having discarded desire for vengeance), the trio of heroes-in-training were able to outnumber the Hero Killer, 3-to-1. Overall, it took the combined efforts of Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya, three of U.A. High School's strongest students, to finally defeat Stain. After battling Stain, Izuku is recognized as one of stronger students of Class 1-A, as noted by Pixie-Bob. Izuku would eventually battle against Muscular, a villain whose physical strength and Quirk allowed him to endure 100% of One For All's power, which is equivalent to All Might's strength, as well as overwhelm the One For All inheritor. Muscular then revealed that he was holding back a great deal of his strength, and when he decided to fight seriously, he not only continued to overpower Izuku, but nearly killed him too, even when the young hero was giving another 100% of One For All, had it not been for the intervention of Kota Izumi. Kota's actions inspired Izuku to go beyond 100% of One For All in order to overcome Muscular's augmented strength and successfully defeat the villain. Izuku stated that the entire Bakugo Escort Squad (consisting of himself, Shoto, Katsuki, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Mezo Shoji) working together, have the potential to take on someone of All Might's caliber. As his mastery over his Quirk improves, so do his practical skills. His bravery, resolve, and intelligence remain steadfast, pushing him to get stronger as well. When his skills and experience increase, so does his confidence, and this very confidence inspires his classmates, which is recognized by his teacher Eraser Head, who identifies Izuku as one of Class 1-A's two vanguards, along with Katsuki. Izuku eventually develops his own unique fighting style in order to separate himself from All Might. This further propels Izuku's skills to elite status. By their second fight, Izuku is able to fare much better against Katsuki than before. At the beginning of this impromptu bout, Izuku was barely able to evade Katsuki with One For All at 5%, and was overpowered by the blonde student's superior physical traits and Quirk handling. Much later however, Izuku subconsciously raised his output to 8%, enabling him to completely fight on par with Katsuki, surprise the latter a few times, and injure him to some extent. In spite of Izuku's drastic improvement, Katsuki still wins the battle, although, whoever won and/or lost the battle, along with the nature of the battle itself were redundant. By the time of the U.A. School Festival, Izuku plays a key part in defeating several capable villains like members of the Shie Hassaikai, Himiko Toga of the League of Villains, and most prominently, Overhaul, the leader of the Shie Hassaikai who garnered the attention of All For One. Initially, the Yakuza leader overpowered the Nighteye Squad (which consisted of Izuku, Sir Nighteye, and Eraser Head), but Izuku, with Eri’s help, was able to unlock One For All: Full Cowl - 100% and successfully defeat Overhaul (who had merged with Rikiya Katsukame). After the Shie Hassaikai Raid, Izuku was able to best Gentle Criminal in battle on his own, even after the villain is empowered by La Brava's Quirk. After the battle, Izuku admitted that out of all the battles he has fought, the one with Gentle was the most difficult. This is mostly due to Izuku not wanting to fight him, and was sympathizing with Gentle throughout their battle. *'Enhanced Stamina': Izuku has shown on many occasions that he is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over-using his Quirk. However, he can still manage to move his body despite feeling excruciating pain, which was seen in his battles against Muscular and Katsuki. Keen Intellect: Izuku has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Izuku is a quick learner, being able to formulate strategies that take advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge to creatively utilize the Quirks of other people to their full potential, such as distracting Katsuki in their first mock battle and working together with Tsuyu Asui and Minoru Mineta to escape the villains at the flood zone at the U.S.J. Izuku also has extensive knowledge on Pro Heroes, his classmates, and their Quirks, as he takes note of them in great detail in his Hero Analysis for the Future. Because of his great admiration of heroes, Izuku has documented the history of many Pros, shocking even the heroes themselves. His great foresight in this manner has earned him the praise and shock of many. Izuku's intelligence has allowed him to figure out One For All's mechanisms, allowing him to utilize the Quirk more efficiently in a short span of time. Gran Torino even compliments Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. After enduring the effects of the Bloodcurdle Quirk, possessed by Stain, Izuku was able to correctly deduce the Hero Killer's Quirk has a time limit that’s dependent on a target's blood type. Izuku's intelligence is so vast that it allowed him to rank 4th place in the academic exams, which proves that all of his training doesn't hinder his studies. When the Bakugo Escort Squad were trying to get Katsuki back to base camp, Izuku calculated that since there were too many villains along the paths of The Beast's Forest, the best option for the conglomerate of students is to cut across the forest to avoid engaging any villains. His plan worked, but Katsuki and Fumikage ended up being captured by the stealthy Mr. Compress. After the new villain took the two students and made his swift escape, Izuku devised a plan that could him and his present classmates subdue him. First, the gravity on him, Shoto, and Mezo, gets removed by Ochaco, and then Tsuyu launches the trio into the air. Once airborne, Mezo holds Izuku and Shoto, while at the same time, uses his Dupli-Arms to correct the trinity’s trajectory. Once Ochaco has measured the distance, she release her floating classmates when they're above Mr. Compress. This strategy was efficacious as Izuku, Shoto, and Mezo were able to take the compression villain by surprise and pin him down. When he, Shoto, Tenya, Eijiro, and Momo were trying to rescue Katsuki from the League of Villains, Izuku concocted a foolproof plan that allows the quintet to avoid battling the villains present at the destroyed Nomu Factory, retrieve Katsuki, and make a successful getaway. To briefly distract the Shoto create a large construct of ice, while Izuku and Tenya latch onto Eijiro and use the speed-enhancing abilities of pair's respective Quirks to propel the conjoined trio through a wall, with Eijiro using his Hardening Quirk to avoid damaging himself. Once they climb the ramp of ice and become airborne, the villains will be distracted long enough for Katsuki to notice his fellow classmates; due to Katsuki's prideful nature, he would only respond to Eijiro's pleas, the only person who has established himself as Katsuki's equal throughout their tenure at U.A. High. Izuku's calculations proved effective when Eijiro called out to Katsuki, and the latter listened, evidenced when Katsuki used his Explosion Quirk to propel himself to his airborne classmates. In Class 1-A's match against Mirio Togata, Izuku is able to predict the latter's movements and could have landed a blow on the latter, had it not been for Mirio's Permeation Quirk. Despite not landing a blow, Izuku's deduction impressed Mirio. When he battled against Overhaul, Izuku decided to use Eri's Rewind Quirk to his advantage and use One For All to 100%, knowing she can rewind the damage. As his battle with the Yakuza leader reached it's climax, Izuku was able to effectively exploit the time lapse that takes place when Overhaul has to heal himself after taking damage, and defeat the villain soon after. *'Leadership Skills': Izuku has displayed on various occasions incredible leadership skills. His wits that he showcased during the Battle Trials earned him the title of the "Class Rep" of Class 1-A. Soon after however, Izuku relinquished the title to Tenya, someone whom Izuku acknowledges as being more suitable for the said position. During Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, Izuku deduced the strategies of the rival schools and correctly figured they would come after his class first after seeing the U.A. Sports Festival; his warning his classmates prevents the "Crushing of U.A.". Quirk 220px|thumb|Izuku utilizing 20% of One For All. : Given to him from Toshinori Yagi, a.k.a, All Might, Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. Upon activation of Full Cowling, Izuku generates a whitish-green electrical discharge around his entire body. Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed, and agility. If Izuku does not keep One For All below his current limit of 20%, his body can be immensely damaged by the force of his movements. Izuku has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. Recently, Izuku's reflexes and speed have improved with the use of One For All, being able to hold his ground against various incoming attacks during the Provisional License exam. Izuku's control of One For All has improved as his current maximum is 20% of One For All's power while in Full Cowl, at the time of U.A's School Festival. The core of One For All, which was hidden within the stockpiled physical power of Izuku's predecessors, possessed the Quirk factors of the previous generations, and have merged with it, causing it to continuously grow inside of Izuku. Eventually, Izuku will be able to manifest a maximum of six other Quirks, besides One For All itself. The known Quirk that Izuku has manifested so far is: * |Kuro Muchi}}: The Quirk that had belonged to a bald One For All predecessor. It creates whips of black energy which can be used to grab objects from long distances, and can also allow the user to pull themselves towards said objects. Super Moves * : The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. * : Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful wind pressure shock wave that has enough force to break large chunks of ice. Due to using this attack at 100%, it fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to ten times. * : Through his training with Gran Torino, Izuku was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his Quirk. This technique allows Izuku to activate 20% (previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Izuku, this technique gives him greater maneuverability. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. The cost of using this technique reduces the damage of how much his attacks do since instead of centering the power into a certain area, Izuku spreads it throughout his body. ** : Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl at 5% then jumps into the air and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form of a straight, forward facing punch. ** : Izuku and All Might combine their Detroit Smashes into a single, devastating charge. They performed this final attack against Wolfram, shattering through a humongous chunk of metal and causing a huge explosion that destroyed Izuku's Full Gauntlet. ** : Izuku uses his upgraded gloves that Mei Hatsume made for him to direct a blast of compressed air against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. By using all five of his fingers, he can launch up to four Delaware Smashes simultaneously. *'One For All - 30%': A technique that allows Izuku to use 30% of One For All throughout his body, giving him a higher boost in power and speed. This percentage was used in conjunction with Melissa Shield's Full Gauntlet, which nullified any drawbacks to using One For All at higher percentages. Because of this, it is unknown how this state affects Izuku's body under normal conditions. When using One For All - 30%, Izuku was able to defeat 17 Security Bots in a single punch, and effortlessly keep up with All Might's power, which was at 100%, while the latter was pushing past his time limit. 220px|thumb|A One For All Smash at 100%. *'One For All - 100%': A technique that allows Izuku to attack using the full power of One For All in the desired part of his body, with the cost of said body part breaking upon execution. Further usage of the same limb after an initial attack can cause scarring, as seen with his fights against Shoto (causing Izuku to get surgery on his right hand due to injuries) and Muscular (leaving multiple scars across his right arm). ** : This move involves Izuku activating One For All at 100% in his arm and then striking his target with a lunging punch. ** : This move is the strongest smash move in Izuku's arsenal, which involves him activating One For All at 100% during an adrenaline rush and then striking his opponent with a full-swing attack. When performing the move Izuku first uses a full-handed Delaware Smash, then delivers a devastating Detroit Smash. During the climax of his battle with Muscular, Izuku managed to overpower and launch his augmented opponent with enough force to create an impact crater in solid rock with the strike alone, thus defeating the villain. * : While using One For All: Full Cowl, Izuku uses a fighting style that focuses more on kicking. Izuku concentrates One for All: Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting him enough power and stability and allowing him to step away from the shackles of having to imitate All Might. ** While using the Shoot Style, Izuku leaps into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle Criminal, who had been empowered by La Brava's Lover Mode Quirk to match Izuku's use of One for All: Full Cowl at 8% of its power. *'One For All: Full Cowl - 20%': Izuku uses 20% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. ** : Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Kai Chisaki managed to evade it, the attack itself pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Kai wasn’t able to completely retaliate with his Overhaul Quirk. * | Wan Fō Ōru Furu Kauru Hyaku Pāsento}}: Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout in Full Cowl, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Kai Chisaki. This was first used against Kai Chisaki to protect Eri. The power increase seemingly gives him fire-like trails coming from his eyes and light colored hair. He can currently only use it infinitely with no damage done to his body while in physical contact with Eri. Since Eri has the ability to Rewind the state of a person's body, any damage done to Izuku's body by using One For All at 100% would continually be undone by Eri's Quirk which proved useful in his fight with Kai. Stats Ultra Archive= |-| Ultra Analysis= Equipment * |Kosuchūmu Ganma}}: Following Izuku's decision to change his combat to Shoot Style, Mei Hatsume upgrades his second costume. New additions consist of improved arm bracers that span the length of Izuku's arm in order to prevent further damage to them and iron soles to increase his kicking power. ** : Created by Mei Hatsume, the Iron Armor Soles attached to Izuku's signature red shoes. Upon kicking something, the soles absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the impact strength of Izuku's kicks. **'Air Force Gloves': Mei Hatsume gives Izuku a further upgrade to his costume with the addition of high tech support gloves. They allow Izuku to utilize pressurized air created by Full Cowl and use it as projectiles by flicking his finger. * : Created by Melissa Shield, it was given to Izuku after she figured out he was limiting his output of One For All during the faux villain course at I-Island Expo. The device allowed him to use his Quirk at higher percentages without the risk of self-injury. The gauntlet was later destroyed at the climax of Izuku and All Might's fight against Wolfram. Full Gauntlet.png|Full Gauntlet. Izuku Midoriya's arm brace upgrade.png|Improved arm braces for better arm support. Izuku's Iron Armor Soles upgrade.png|Iron Armor Soles for increased kicking power. Izuku's new support device.png|Air Force Gloves for long-range combat. Deku 2.0.png|Costume Gamma. Izuku Midoriya's new style.png|Costume Gamma upgraded. Battles & Events Relatives Trivia *Izuku was first planned to be an adult, as seen in the one-shot My Hero. **In the early concept stages of My Hero Academia, Izuku was known as "Mikumo Akatani". He had a longer and curlier hairdo, with bangs blocking one of his eyes. He was Quirkless in this concept, relying more on makeshift gadgets and luck to deal with obstacles. His hero costume was also slightly more intimidating. However, Horikoshi commented that he was unsatisfied with Mikumo's design, especially his hair. This made Horikoshi think up the current design with slightly shorter hair. *Regarding Izuku's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows. **Student No. 18 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 7th during the U.A. Entrance Exam **Ranked 20th (last) for the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 4th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Izuku's surname "Midoriya" contains the kanji for , , whereas his given name Izuku is a combination of the kanji and . **"久" is also homophonous to , which refers to him being the ninth user of One For All. * is another reading of his name . Written with different kanji, it can mean a wooden figure or puppet, used as an insult for someone who can't do or achieve anything. **Izuku's nickname, "Deku", was given to him by Katsuki when they were little as an insult. **Later, Ochaco finds the nickname inspiring and says that "Deku" gives off a feeling of , because of its similarity to the word meaning , pronounced "dekiru". **In the FUNimation dub, both Katsuki and Izuku indicate that his nickname is an abbreviation of a different nickname: "De'fenseless Izu'ku", hence Deku. *Izuku's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows; **Izuku ranked 1st in the First Popularity Poll which made him the most popular character in the series. **Izuku ranked 2nd in the Second and Third Popularity Polls. **Izuku ranked 3rd in the Fourth Popularity Poll. *Izuku's favorite food is Katsudon, a pork cutlet bowl. *Despite his hair's fluffy appearance, it is noted to be curly on occasion. *Izuku is the 7th oldest kid in his class, with his birthday taking place in July 15. **He also shares his birthday with another U.A. Student, being Mirio Togata. *In the U.A. Student Information Sheet that Shota Aizawa was using during Episode 39 of the anime, it was shown that Izuku’s Quirk is registered as "Super-Power" in public records, in order to protect the secret about One For All. *According to his costume breakdown in Volume 5, Izuku's Alpha Costume cost only ¥40,380 to make. Quotes *(To All Might) "I have to work harder than anyone else to make it! I'll never catch up otherwise...! I want to be like you...! Like you. The strongest hero." *(To Katsuki Bakugo) "I'm '''not' gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever... Kacchan. I'm... I'm the Deku who always does his best!" *(To Shoto Todoroki) "''Just trying to meet expectations! A smiling... dependable... cool hero... That's what I wanna be! That's why I'm giving it everything! For everyone! Your experiences... your determination... I can't even begin to imagine what all that's like... but... If you become number one without giving it your all... Then I don't think you're serious... about denying him everything! That's why I have to win! I have to surpass you!" *(To Tenya Iida) "I-I've got a lot to say to you, but... That'll have to come later...! Because it's like All Might said... Giving help that's not asked for... is what makes a '''true' hero!" *(To All Might) "''I'll do my best! Whatever you say, All Might... I'll step up to the challenge! As long as you're by my side, I can do anything... That's how I feel, anyway!" *(To Kota Izumi) "If all the villains attacking tonight are on his level... everyone's in trouble. And they might be after us students. I need to tell Mr. Aizawa and the wild wild Pussycats what I know. If my actions can save any of them... Then I've gotta do something." References Site Navigation es:Izuku Midoriya fr:Izuku Midoriya de:Izuku Midoriya it:Izuku Midoriya ja:緑谷出久 ko:미도리야 이즈쿠 pl:Izuku Midoriya pt-br:Izuku Midoriya ru:Изуку Мидория Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:One For All Wielders Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Nighteye Agency Employees Category:Midoriya Family Category:Heroes Category:Hero Interns Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Endeavor's Hero Agency Employees